La vida continua
by TheDemigodOlympic
Summary: Casi un año ha pasado desde el fin de aquel hecho. Ellos se han reunido para conmemorar el aniversario ¿que pasara?
1. Comienzo

**La vida continúa**

_"Comienzo"_

_Podría llamarse una historia, pero de pequeña me he a sujeto que aquella palabra se refiere a lo pasado, a lo que ya alguna vez ocurrió, algo ya lejano...Pero algo que no fue olvidado, pues si a si fuera yo no lo sabría o tal vez la persona que me lo relatado tampoco podría conocerlo, al igual que la persona que se lo conto a esta y a si sucesivamente como una fila interminable..._

_Esto no podrá será real. Muchos podrán llamarlo algo ficticio, fantasía, algo que jamás paso, ocurrencias, etc...Pues tienen razón, pero no toda la razón en verdad, como no hay verdad tan verdadera o una mentira tan mentirosa..._

_Puedo ser esto ¿algo que jamás ocurrió? Pues muchos dirán que no, pues yo diré que tal vez si ha pasado. Tal vez lo ha hecho por mi mente noche tras noche, como un fantasma que me atormenta como si fuera la culpable de sus desdichas. ¿Será una fantasía? o ¿tal vez partes de un sueño?; que podría haber soñado cada noche y recapitulado en unos instantes sin tan solo saberlo..._

_A donde llegara todo, realmente no lo sé, y no me lo pregunto concretamente si quisiera saberlo. Solo dejo guiarme por las inconsciencias de mis pensamientos. Como si alguien más hablara por mí. Como una especie de emisor de mis más profundos pensamientos, que escarba hasta lo más lejos y los desentraña sin permiso ya que yo me los he negado a sacar..._

_Pero si por un instante me preguntara a mi misma que sería todo esto, se podría decirse que es solo un mundo fantasioso que yo he fabricado para usted o tal vez para mí misma pero no me lo he negado a compartir..._

* * *

La tarde chocaba en aquel exuberante reino, los últimos rayos de sol parecían en algún momento dar la bienvenida para luego precariamente dar un lento adiós con promesas de regreso, las nubes quienes fueron las ausentes al día incluso, no se tomarían la molestia de regresar hacia el anochecer para cubrir a las fulminantes estrellas que pronto darían su luz renombrando su llegada...

A lo alto de la ciudad contorneada de orgullo verde... Un castillo, una fortaleza, fastuosamente esplendida en sí. Sus alrededores una escalerilla podría decirse, moradas con grandes lujos, una tela representativa a su familia a su frente. Descendía uno para encontrarse con moradas meramente modestas, claro ejemplo de la escalera de la misma sociedad.

Al interior de los millares de cuartos que deberán existir, se hallaría voces moderadas en tonos para no salir de control, las cuales sus dueños eran de proclamarse por todo el territorio –incluso más allá- Aquello parecía de haberse aumentar a la fecha, era especial. A pesar de no haber caído en ella en tiempo propio. Al primer o último escalón podrías haber estado de pie, tus oídos no habían de serse sordo a los murmullos, grito quizás, habladurías de campesinos y nobles sobre lo que se esperaba a llegar.

Componiendo si uno más allá, seria a sonidos testigo lo que ocurría en la realidad...

_Aquí daremos comienzo, no a una historia. Tal vez sería un viaje, una búsqueda hacia un destino que corre hacia nosotros, y nosotros a él consientes o no. Y quizás encontrándonos en el medio y chocando, será porque ¿siempre en el medio de todo es el problema?..._

_No es que lo anterior haya sido algo nulo, no en absoluto. Fue tal vez una idea, una exploración un pre-viaje, quizás una preparación para lo que nos avecina..._

* * *

-¡No volveré con mis padres!.- Reclamo Toph , parándose de donde se situaba, con postura firme y decidida al igual que cada palabra que expulso de sus labios, con su manos situadas a cada lado de si, sus puños estaban cerrados pero no con fuerza, remarcada aquella postura de su elemento natal.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo contigo Toph –suspiro fugaz- pero no me parece que sea buena idea.- Procedió Katara maternalmente, aunque se podría distinguir en su voz un tono de reprensión hacia la más joven. La oji-azul en cualquier instante parecía que saldría de sí misma aquella cara que no muchos tuvieron la desgracia de conocer.

-¿Por qué no?.- Contradijo la dobladora, relajando su postura. Había percatado las vibraciones que expedía. Aun que en si no se necesitaría tener aquella habilidad para conocer el estado de la nativa de la tribu agua.

-Andar sola por ahí –dio un leve suspiro, intentando relajarse. Sabría que perdiendo el control nada lograría con la joven- Seria muy peligroso.- Respondió la maestra agua en su rol de protectora como era de esperarse.

-Escucha Katara: ¡Yo puedo cuidar de mi misma!.- Demando la joven de ojos verde olivo. Siguió relajando su postura, pero su voz no había cambiado en absoluto.

-Deberíamos dejar que Toph haga lo que quiera –bramo Sokka sentado, quien había permanecido en silencio- Ella es la más grande maestra tierra de todos los tiempos. Puede cuidarse por sí sola.- Aseguro sin sarcasmo.

-¡Oh! –Exclamo sorprendida la joven, no espera aquellas palabras de su amigo- ¿Notas? Sokka está de acuerdo conmigo.- Prosiguió con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción, que escondió volteándose, dando unos pasos dirigiéndose cerca del moreno.

-¡Y desde cuando le tomas importancia a lo que dice!.- Mencionó Katara elevando la voz.

-Desde que me da la razón.- Respondió con una leve carcajada. Sentía las vibraciones expedidas de su amiga, le enfatizaba demasiado molestarla.

-Está bien –Gruño- hablaremos cuando este Aang, él sabrá que decir, hacer, urgg .- Termino sin palabras concretas la joven, para luego salirse de la habitación.

El guerrero observo a su hermana parecía que despedía chispas por su ira, no pudo evitar reír estrepitosamente, su amiga se le unió y sus risas se podían haber escuchado desde la habitación más lejana del palacio. Luego de unos minutos, donde sentían que su estomago explotaría, se detuvieron casi en un acuerdo silencioso. Dieron algunos suspiros para tomar un control y volver a su estado normal.

-¡wow! Si que la molestaste.- Dijo Sokka, con una sonrisa.

-Es lo mío –acentuó orgullosa- ¿Y tú lo crees?.- Pregunto la bandida ciega

-Si eso es verdaderamente lo tuyo –Respondió con una leve risa el guerrero- No puedo imaginar cómo torturaras a Zuko esta noche, ¿Tienes algo planeado? Si necesitas ayu...-

-No, no hablaba de eso cabeza de carne –su amigo la observo con una expresión confusa- lo que dijiste a Katara, sobre lo que quiero hacer además.-

-¡Oh! Claro que lo creo! ¡Tú eres la más grande, poderosa, increíble maestra tierra que existe! ¿Cómo no serias capaz de cuidarte por ti misma? .- Acentuó dejando su tono cotidiano, esta vez hablo sincero. De hecho pensó que hasta sus palabras no alcanzaban para describir a su amiga, la consideraba la segunda persona más poderosa del mundo, por ende después de Aang, quien solo lo era por ser el avatar. Pero en un combate solo doblando tierra, juraría que Toph ganaría sin problemas algunos, lo mandaría a volar al monje en segundos.

-Tienes razón.- Hablo sin humildad, adjunto con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Su amigo jamás le había dicho tales palabras con aquella sinceridad.

-Incluso Zuko lo cree.- Acentuó.

-¿Z-Zuko?.- Pregunto sorprendida. Llegaron a su mente recuerdos del maestro fuego, se pregunto si sería diferente aunque no haya pasado demasiado tiempo en realidad, cuando ella lo conocía aquel joven tenía una lucha sobre todo con el mismo. Se centraba en su interior una guerra entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto, el bien o el mal.

-Si –Prosiguió, moviendo su cabeza a un lado, como intentando recordar- si mi memoria no me falla, una vez, no recuerdo exactamente cuando fue o donde, pero él me dijo que estaba sorprendido, que eras la más poderosa maestra tierra que había visto y que cuando oyó sobre lo que eras capaz no lo creyó posible, por supuesto luego cambio de opinión.- Explico.

-¡oh! Bueno –prosiguió cuando algo le resonó en su mente- ¿Por qué no le creyó posible?.- Le pregunto a su amigo. Pensó que su respuesta seria lo que muchas decían o pensaban de ella, de por el hecho de ser ciega era indefensa, frágil y débil. Su mandíbula se endureció al apretar sus dientes por coraje. Odiaba que la considerasen de aquella manera.

-Creo que –llevo su dedo a su barbilla- ¡oh si! El no lo creyó posible hasta cuando te vio en acción porque pensó, bueno exactamente el dijo "no podía creer que una chica tan bonita tenga tanto poder, me pareció imposible".-Imito la voz del doblador de fuego cuanto lo cito.

-¿Qué?.- Hablo sorprendida elevando la voz.

-Si yo también reaccione igual –vacilo por un segundo- pero bueno piénsalo él tiene razón en definitiva.- Dijo finalmente en un tono de burla, no porque no lo creyera, conocía que la bandida no le asentaba bien los cumplidos sobre su belleza.

Nunca hubiera pensado que aquel maestro fuego la considerara de aquella manera, _"¿Bonita?"_ se repitió a sí misma. Quién diría que aquel joven la viera de aquella manera. Un ligero rubor se acentuó en sus mejillas.

-Sera mejor que cierres tu boca, si no quieres terminar bajo tres metros de tierra.- Proclamo la bandida en in intento fallido de parecer molesta.

El guerrero la observo levantando una ceja. Tal vez era la primera vez que había visto un rubor de esas características en sus mejillas..._Sonrió en sus adentros inexplicablemente._

Antes de que pudiera dar respuesta alguna, unos suaves golpes se oyeron en la puerta. Se abrió lentamente y se dio a la vista dos jóvenes doncellas...

-Disculpe señorita BeiFong, pero ya es hora.- Hablo una de ellas inclinándose levemente.

-Odio todo esto –gruño- debo irme. ¡Oh! Casi lo olvidaba ¿y Suki?.- Pregunto la bandida ciega dando unos pasos, acercándose a la puerta. Disolviendo lo altercado hace unos instantes.

-Ella ya debería estar aquí. No vino con nosotros porque aun tenia asuntos pendientes con las guerreras Kyoshi, tal vez eso la tenga demorada ¡como sea! –se dirigió hacia la puerta-Aun a si te veremos en la cena, y buena suerte.- Dijo finalmente con una sonrisa.

-Ni me lo digas, como dije ¡odio todo esto!.- Menciono molesta.

-¡oh vamos Toph! -descanso su mano en el hombro de la joven- No están malo.- Intento darle animo a su amiga.

-Por supuesto, si te gusta sentir que te asfixias.- Reclamo sonando más molesta que antes, llevando sus manos a su cuello en clara demostración física. El guerrero rio. El humor de la bandida siempre era grato para él.

-Vamos se que podrás hacerlo –hablo positivamente el moreno- ¡tienes que hacerlo el rey tierra nos acompañara!. Suki me obligara a vestir no se qué traje y no comer tanto como yo quisiera.- Haciendo un puchero fingido termino, algo inútil era, ya que ella no podía verlo.

-Supongo que es una gran tortura para ti...- Hablo la maestra tierra en un tono indescifrable, rodando los ojos.

-Si de hecho lo es, pero para ti no lo es...Bueno al menos le darás una buena vista a los chicos de aquí.- Dijo burlándose, junto con una leve carcajada.

-¿Qué quieres decir?.- Pregunto.

-Solo decía que le darás una bonita vista a los chicos de aquí, te ves muy hermosa en un vestido. De hecho creo que a Zuko le gustaría ya que cree que eres muy bonita.- Explico para luego salir corriendo riendo como un niño en edad preescolar.

La bandida solo oyó los pasos de su amigo que se alejaban junto con una risa estrepitosa. Pensó en lo imbécil que eran las palabras de Sokka, como si ella fuera capaz de hacer tal cosa, y por que Zuko se interesaría en...Alejo aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, tal vez ya estar de nuevo junto a Sokka comenzaba a afectarla. Asimismo que debía interesarle tan solo...

-Señorita BeiFong.- Replico una doncella, extrayéndola de sus pensamientos, junto con otras palabras que no llego a comprender.

-Vamos.- Mando simplemente la maestra tierra saliendo de la habitación en parte molesta. Le asentaba algo extraño que el maestro fuego pensara que ella era bonita, juraría que el solo la viera como una niña..._"¿tal vez una bonita niña, quiso decir?"_ se pregunto a sí misma. Para luego recriminarse por tener aquellos pensamientos.

* * *

La nativa de la tribu agua salió de la habitación molesta con su amiga. Era evidente que la maestra tierra no había cambiado su temperamento en absoluto, "siempre tan terca" le dijo al aire. Aun no podía entender por qué la actitud de siempre querer cuidarse por sí sola y no aceptar ayuda. Rra cierto que haya lo tomaba como si alguien solo quisiera ayudarla por lastima o por que la considerase frágil o débil, pero ella no lo hacía por aquellas razones y la dobladora lo sabía a la perfección, era su amiga, se preocupa por ella.

Manteniendo una conversación entre ella y nadie, llego a la conclusión que tal vez el avatar la haría cambiar de opinión, por supuesto si no corría antes de intentarlo. Estaba segura que Toph se pondría molesta y el trato que tenia ella con la dobladora era distinto a la que conllevaba con el maestro aire, si él la provocaba terminaría en un templo aire de un golpe.

Llego hasta la entrada del palacio del rey tierra. Espero allí por su novio quien dijo que iría a recoger a la guerrera Kyoshi, pero había tardado más de lo debido, había dado a vuelo junto al bisonte al amanecer de ese día ya deberiá haber regresado. Creyó que estarían reunidos la mayoría del equipo para cuando Toph hubiera llegado...

Perdida en sus propios pensamientos, espero la llegada del avatar y la guerrera.

* * *

El guerrero de la tribu agua se dirigía hacia la entrada del palacio, a esperar por su novia. Su estomago dio un gran gruñido pensó que sería mejor esperarla con el estomago lleno.

Se dirigió hasta la cocina en silencio, observo a un cocinero dejar en un mostrador una bandeja con bocadillos que jamás había visto en su vida pero por su aspecto parecían ser realmente deliciosos. A puntillas los tomo y salió de allí como lo había hecho hace unos mementos con la maestra tierra, corriendo y riendo como un niño...

Camino nuevamente hasta la entrada mientras devoraba los bocadillos que había robado, sabían cómo se veían, increíblemente deliciosos. Su vestimenta de la tribu agua la cual portaba con orgullo, fue la prueba del crimen del moreno, las manchas que se asentaban en ella podrían verse a grandes rasgos. Se sintió en él un alivio, dio gracias que no llevaba el traje que su novia le había dicho que usara. Le había hecho prometer usarlo porque según la guerrera se asentaba muy bien en el, además de que combinaba a la perfección con el vestido que dijo que usaría. El nativo de la tribu agua accedió pero sus quejas no se habían hecho callar, aun mas fueron cuando su novia lo reprendió por la idea de el por querer devorar todo lo que hubiera a su alcance incluso más allá...

* * *

-Apresúrense no tenemos todo el día.- Ordeno Toph a las sirvientas al entrar a una habitación. Habrían de prepararla para la cena de esa misma noche. La maestra tierra se sentó en una silla que estaba frente a un espejo...

-La señorita Katara nos informo, a si que procederemos con el maquillaje y el vestido.- Dijo una sirvienta en un tono tembloroso, acercándose. Esperando como si un demonio fuera a emerger de las profundidades del mismo infierno, no tendría aquel demonio de aquellas características por supuesto, sus ojos eran consientes de que a su lado yacía algo aun más terrible... Nadie en el reino era sordo a los describes que se asentaban en aquella joven, que a pura apariencia parecía ser la pieza más delicada de un juego de te tal vez...

-¡Solo dense prisa!.- Ordeno la joven de ojos verde olivo perdiendo los estribos, tres simples palabras pudieron demostrarlo. Su rostro reflejaba facciones contrarias a las que solían asentarse, mandíbulas apretadas, cejas fruncidas, sus ojos que nadan podían ver, se llegaría a pensar que saldrían de su eje incluso...

Se podría decir que era capaz de ponerse frente a frente con la misma parca manteniendo la calma e incluso burlarse de la misma con aquellos comentarios que era su marca...Pero pese a estas circunstancias parecía salir fuera de sí. Como si fuera una enfurecida bestia enjaulada. Alzaron sus cejas las sirvientas, a través de ella se sembraba la sorpresa, confusión y alivio. Sorpresa ya que habrían esperado la resistencia de la joven, que se negara a todo lo que deberían suministrarle. Seria indomable como lo era en el campo de batalla. Confusión, no fueron oídos sordos hacia las habladurías que se decían. La maestra agua en un tono indescifrable había hecho entender sobre el temperamento de la dobladora. Y en definitiva alivio, una relajación interior a no tener que enfrentarse a aquella pequeña pero peligroso bestia. En este caso solo parecía ser como muchos la podrían describir _"una niña rica y malcriada"._

* * *

El viento golpeaba sus cuerpos, lo suficiente para hacerlos temblar ligeramente. Varios kilómetros se encontraban de la tierra misma, quien reflejaba escasamente la sombra de una bestia viajando por el cielo que su tono ya solía ser un celeste oscuro dominante, el sol parecía esconderse detrás del horizonte, a medida que el tiempo corría la bola de fuego parecía estar guardándose sus rayos de luz...

El joven monje yacía sentado en la cabeza de su fiel amigo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, su mentón hacia arriba disfrutando el atardecer, y dominantemente en él una pequeña sonrisa tranquila al igual que en su interior, sintiendo una paz liberadora. Acompañado con una respiración constante y profunda...

Despertó de un sueño profundo, sin noción alguna de cuánto tiempo se había situado fuera de la realidad y se transbordada hacia el mundo de los sueños. Dio un extenso bostezo, para luego hacer fuerza con su brazo izquierdo y sentarse aun atareada sobre la espalda del bisonte... Miro hacia sus lados, observando los típicos paisajes del reino tierra con una pequeña sonrisa tranquila implantada en su rostro, dirigió sus ojos hacia su frente, donde yacía el monje inmóvil. Deseaba preguntarle cuanto faltaría para descender. Pero se negó a tan solo decir palabra alguna, no quería molestar a su calvo amigo...

Imito la acción del maestro aire, solo que ella se dejo caer a un costado de la montura, observando hacia abajo como la sombra del bisonte desapareció a medida que la noche despertaba. Se situó una reacción perpleja en su rostro, atreves de ella, extrañeza hacia lo que presenciaban sus ojos...

* * *

_Nueva historia, algo improvisada ;)_

_Creo que será algo extenso este fic, al igual que los demás que actualizare pronto!_

_No sé a dónde irá en realidad, solo fue obra de escribir y escribir sin tener mucha conciencia la dirección. De hecho como dije no tengo la menor idea, solo sé que será extenso, y alguna que otra cosa, como ¿Qué ve Suki?...sin más adiós!_

_**By: La Bandida Ciega The Blind Bandit**_


	2. Algo extraño

**La Vida continua**

_**"Algo extraño**"_

_"¿Que es lo extraño? ¿Algo desconocido. Algo que jamas sea reflejado en nuestros ojos. Algo en extinción por ser único? O quizás solo sera obra del destino que lo usa como pretexto para darnos un vuelco a la vida..._

* * *

Imito la acción del maestro aire, solo que ella se dejo caer a un costado de la montura, observando hacia abajo como la sombra del bisonte desapareció a medida que la noche despertaba. Se situó una reacción perpleja en su rostro, atreves de ella, extrañeza hacia lo que presenciaban sus ojos.

-¿Pero que será eso?.- Murmuro la guerrera al aire o tal vez a ella misma. Volvió su rostro hacia al frente nuevamente para quedarse observando al avatar quien parece haber salido de su trance. El rostro del joven se situaba hacia un lado, los ojos grises del doblador fueron testigo de aquello extraño... Giro su rostro hacia ella, en su mirada se podría notar la sorpresa y confusión.

-¡Vamos Appa! –le ordeno a su amigo- Sujétate Suki –. Dio aviso el maestro, tomando las monturas del bisonte sosteniéndola con determinación. Observo una nube de polvo que cubría lo que realmente yacía allí, se dirigía hacia su mismo rumbo con velocidad. Quedo pensante, sin alejar los ojos un instante mientras se acercaban hacia aquello, una fuerte alarma lo golpeo en la parte superior de su cabeza, junto con ello un recuerdo de haberlo visto antes, implantándole un sabor agridulce. Solo rogo que sus suposiciones no sean realidades.

-¿Qué crees que sea? - Dubitativa pregunto la guerrera. Volviendo la mirada hacia su amigo. A grandes rasgos noto la expresión del monje, algo en si le dio aviso de que él, conocía la respuesta a su pregunta. Lo que fuera la causante de aquello, parecía no ser nada grato- ¿Aang que sucede?.- Indago nuevamente. Aferrándose a la montura del bisonte.

-¡Ese es el emblema de la nación del fuego! –Exclamo en un grito. En su voz no se percato al menos un mínimo tono de sorpresa, lo que le extraño a la joven. En la parte delantera de aquello, podría verse a una muralla de distancia aquel emblema con su color rojo fuego dominante- ¿Qué crees que debamos hacer?. – Pregunto tembloroso. Se recrimino a sí mismo por su pregunta adjunto con su actitud. Era el avatar no debía actuar de aquella manera. Su deber era hacer frente a la situación y resolverla.

-Aun no lo entiendo –Bramo Suki confundida. La pregunta del maestro había llegado a sus oídos pero no acabo a coger a lo que se refería. Además de que le preguntara a ella que se debería hacer, eso siempre era trabajo de Sokka, el era el chico de las ideas – Pero sabes ¿Qué es eso? .– Le pregunto nuevamente acercándose hacia el otro extremo de la espalda del bisonte, junto a su amigo.

-Si de hecho o al menos eso creo. – Suspiro fugazmente, a medida que acomoda las palabras en su mente para darle una explicación. Rasco su cabeza repentinamente sin saber que decir. No tenía la completa seguridad de estar en lo correcto, pero tampoco para situarse en lo incorrecto. Se dijo a si mismo que debería guardar silencio hasta conllevar la completa seguridad de que sus sospechas sean ciertas...Sus ojos grises se dirigieron hacia la joven, su rostro cubierto entre la impaciencia por su respuesta y la confusión por lo sucedido. Trago secamente acompañado por una fuerte ráfaga que golpeo en su rostro sin permiso.

El bisonte comenzó a viajar en línea recta persiguiendo a la nube de polvo que conllevaba el emblema de la nación del fuego.

-Qué esperas Aang –Rugió junto con una expresión molesta en su rostro. No comprendía por qué el avatar actuaba a tal magnitud - ¿Tan malo es? .- Soltó un suspiro deliberando en su mente alguna respuesta, pero no la verdadera, sino una excusa; una mentira. Se sintió mal consigo mismo al pensarlo, era una mentira necesaria ante todo pero no dejaba de serlo. Era de percatarse que la seguridad de su amiga se sobreponía, si estuviera en lo correcto ella se vería en peligro.

-Quédate aquí, iré a ver qué sucede – Repentinamente hablo, sin responder la pregunta. Había recordado unas palabras "a veces el silencio también es una respuesta" –No tardare.- Intento darle una sonrisa tranquila a su amiga. Sin embargo por la expresión del rostro de la joven guerrera parecía haber fallado a su intento. Tomo su planeador y salió a vuelo...

Observo al monje como se dirigió hacia aquello, y se perdió entre las nubes de tierra. Percato a la perfección el silencio ante su pregunta, era inevitable tener ocurrencias sobre que algo no marchaba bien...Tubo que reprimir el impulso de inquirir por sí misma y solo esperar al doblador. En definitiva era el ser más poderoso de este mundo nadie podría contra él, su propio pensamiento sembró tranquilidad en ella. Rió para sus adentros al sumergirse la idea de que aunque su amigo era el avatar, la maestra tierra podría patearle el trasero...Se recrimino a si misma por tener aquellos pensamientos en estas circunstancias, creyó que pasar tiempo con su novio ya le estaría afectando. Siguió vagando en por su mente, sin destrabar la mirada tan solo un instante de aquello.

* * *

Ingreso con facilidad hacia aquello, parecía ser una pieza gigante de metal. Sus adentros no era muy diferente a la de una simple morada -había esperado armas, soldados, bestias y cualquier cosa inimaginable-. Se dio un suspiro de alivio, rascando la parte inferior de la cabeza. No había evitado pensar que había sido paranoico tal vez. Escucho una unos pasos que se dirigían hacia él. Su primera reacción fue ponerse en pose de combate teniendo la idea de mandar a volar a cualquiera que represente una amenaza contra la paz...Los dos hombres, se situaron atónitos al tener al avatar frente a sí mismos...

-Díganme, ¿Qué hacen aquí, soldados de la nación del fuego? –Ordeno perdiendo la tranquilidad que se había situado en el- ¿Azula o Ozai están aquí? –Prosiguió sin perder su guardia. Estaría dispuesto a ponerse cara a cara con cualquiera de ellos, el miedo que alguna vez les había tenido fue desparecido de él, hace ya mucho tiempo -¡Respondan!.- Llevo su planeador hacia ellos, dando claramente una amenaza. Algo dentro de sí aumentaba por el silencio de parte de los hombres con vestiduras del ejército de aquella nación tan proclamada.

-Qué bueno que este aquí joven avatar, ¿A que debemos su visita?.- Hablo una voz suave y llena de sabiduría, detrás de el. El doblador de los cuatro elementos volteo en shock por aquella voz tan familiar...

* * *

Seguía viajando en el bisonte, persiguiendo hacia aquello desconocido. Con decenas preguntas que vagaban por su mente, como era posible que aun no hubiera salido de allí o que aquello no se hubiera detenido o explotado al menos. Una fuerte sensación se apretó en su pecho, rogando que todo estuviera en orden, que nada malo hubiera pasado...En un auto impulso tomo las riendas de la bestia junto con una respiración profunda... Lo rodeo por un costado, se acerco para poder observar mejor. Su expresión fue evidente a su sorpresa, noto que lo que provocaba aquellas nubes de polvo era una gran pieza de metal. Trago secamente no pudiendo creer lo que ocurría. Quedo varada unos segundos, como un recuerdo se dio a flote; Hace un tiempo, el taladro, Ba Sing Se, Azula...Llevo una mano a su boca en una completa señal de conmoción. Pero no podría ser posible este objeto era pequeño y demasiado veloz a diferencia, dio un suspiro profundo, suspiro de alivio. Al menos nada podría ser tan malo como un taladro gigante en mando de una loca Psicópata.

* * *

-Por qué crees que tarde tanto Aang, ¡Suki ya debería estar aquí!.- Reclamo el oji azul, haciendo diademas con brazos en señal de des conformidad. Había mirado al cielo ya por un tiempo, imagino que las persona que lo vieran pensarían que él fuera alguna estatua apuesta, si alguna chica bonita se le aproximara y si llegaran a los oídos de su novia, se molestaría.

-No lo sé.– Suspiro profundamente. Estaba de acuerdo, ellos ya deberían haber llegado, había anochecido ya. Solo espero que su novio no haya tenido algún inconveniente.

-Lo tengo - Indago el moreno en un tono indescifrable, elevando su dedo índice arriba como su idea se acomodo en palabras -¡Appa! .- Pronuncio el nombre del bisonte finalmente, en cuanto tomaba sus manos y las colocaba en su rostro varonil.

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Appa? ¡Pero qué intentas decir! .- Elevando la voz, dirigió su mirada que expresaba una clara confusión y terror. ¿Acaso algo terrible había pesado?. Sintió como el viento heló todo su ser, se acuno a sí mismo con sus brazos para mantener algo de calor.

-Yo lo sé fue Appa – Afirmo, estrellando un puño sobre su mano restante – ¡Appa se los comió! – Inquirió moviendo sus manos hacia ninguna dirección en concuerdo –Ahora Suki y Aang están en unos de los estómagos de esa gran bola peluda –Tomo el nombre característico de la bandida ciega hacia el bisonte. Camino haciendo adelante, sin dejar el moviendo de sus brazos –Ahora vendrá por mí, el sabe que yo soy el que tiene mejor sabor – Bramo desesperado, teniendo en su mente imágenes fugases de él siendo devorado por el bisonte –Y además Toph, ¡oh! ¿Dónde está Toph? Ya se la ha devorado, jamás me lo perdonare –Se arrodillo, hundiendo sus dedos dentro de su cuero cabelludo- El ya está aquí –Afirmo levanto su postura repentinamente – Vendrá por nosotros, ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí, tenemos que salir de aquí! . Además ¿y Momo? Olvídalo no hay tiempo para salvarlo. Sabe que el chico de las ideas no se dejara atrapar fácilmente.- Término de agregar para luego tomar el brazo de su hermana.

-¡Sokka detente! –Ordeno, desprendiéndose del agarre del moreno. Para sorpresa la maestra agua no se encontró molesta, ante los desvaríos de su hermano. Incluso se encontró disfrutando las habladurías y alucinaciones que conllevan sus palabras. Preguntándose irrefutablemente como era posible que ellos fueran hermanos. Se encontró sonriendo dentro de sí. Aquella tensión había desaparecido, en ocasiones el guerrero para era útil –Deja de ser paranoico ¿quieres?. Sabes que Appa jamás haría eso.- Afirmo con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, está bien, tal vez tengas razón. Tal vez exagere solo un poco –Explico tranquilo. Moviendo sus manos hacia arriba y abajo en un movimiento incesante- Pero ¿Y Momo y Toph?. – Pregunto apoyándose en una columna, acompañado con el viento que golpeaba en su cuerpo.

-Debe estar paseando por la ciudad –Relajándose en la columna junto a su hermano prosiguió- ¿Y Toph? –Dio un profundo suspiro – Ella, bueno no ya sabes, ¡estabas con nosotras!.- Reafirmo, en un habla cansado.

-Si lose, lose...Pero no debería estar aquí .– Recrimino, levanto sus cejas. Ya había paso un tiempo desde que se había marchada con las sirvientas. No tuvo la oportunidad de hablar siquiera con ella, un tiempo había transcurrido desde la última vez que vio a la maestra tierra, y la había extrañado.

-Sabes cómo es ella –el guerrero giro su rostro hacia un lado encontrándose con su hermana, en él una clara expresión de incertidumbre- Ya sabes que a ella le desagrada todo esto –Negó con la cabeza, en una actitud inentendible- Por eso le he hecho que se prepare mucho antes, ella con esto es tan, bueno ¡es tan Toph!.- Dejo escapar una leve risa al aire, junto con una sonrisa... Aunque la maestra tierra no le enfatizo la idea de vestir como una dama de sociedad, le sorprendió que a pesar de lo molesta que claramente se mostró, no se negó en absoluto. A grandes rasgos pudo notar que su amiga estaba madurando, creciendo pero sin dejar de ser ella misma. Aun a si, algo que no desapareció de ella; era su terquedad, su orgullo y la manía por la independencia característica que llevaba en sí. Algo que solía y la volvería loca...Algo que tal vez un día desaparecía de ella, pero no había pasado demasiado tiempo como para esperar que ya haya desaparecido...De hecho no había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que la guerra en si se dio a su fin.

-Es cierto ¡lo había olvidado! –Rió estrepitosamente el joven, apoyando sus manos en la fría superficie de a columna. Nada de lo que bramo su hermana fue mentira o exageración alguna, su amiga odiaba todo lo relaciono a ser una dama de sociedad...De hecho lo menciono cuando se encontraron en la habitación - Pero ¿y tú? ¿No deberías estar haciendo eso cosas tontas que hacen las chicas?. Ya sabes prepararse horas para algo que solo dura unos momentos.- Bromeo descaradamente, con una media sonrisa.

-¡Tal vez tu lo vez de esa manera! –Afirmo levanto levente la voz, como si fuera una reprensión. La maestra agua jamás dejo de comportarse como una madre para el –Además es a pesar una cena privada, algo simple a comparación de lo que será lo otro –Relajado sus hombros en la columna, levanto el mentón hacia arriba, fijo sus ojos hacia arriba que nada vieron, a excepción del ya oscuro cielo –Debería ya prepararme, pero no me iré de aquí hasta ver a Aang.- Proclamo segura, aun observando el cielo sin molestarse en dirigirle la mirada a su hermano.

-Y no te olvides de Suki –Dijo casi en un susurro, con un tono que dejaría alguna ironía. La maestra asintió con la cabeza hacia a un lado- Además si es una "cena simple" no le tomaría demasiado tiempo, aun siendo bueno Toph.- Reclamo, luego de pensarlo percato que su amiga ya debería haber terminado con su tortura. Deseara que estuviera en la espera con el, su hermana solía ser siempre algo aburrida.

-Bueno –La joven rió, frunciendo su rostro. Prosiguió llevando su mirada hacia al lado donde se encontró el moreno- Ella no estará como para una "simple cena".- Explico entre risas. De nuevo el guerrero pudo liberar la tensión que se hallaba en ella.

* * *

El viento pareció dejar de menguar junto con la extrañaba maquina que había robado la atención de los héroes que dieron final a la guerra...

-¡Aang! Responde.- Gritaba la guerrera en cuanto la maquina se daba a detenerse. Su voz se había vuelto en un tono indescifrable, estaba atónita de tanto despedir gritos hacia el maestro aire.

Solo la voz de la maquina resonó, al expedir vapores de forma fluida pero menguando a medida que el tiempo transcurría...Hasta que fueron desaparecido a plena vista, junto con el movimiento de peculiar extensión de metal.

Un ensordecedor silencio se situó, las nubes de tierra viajaron en principio hacia alguna dirección desconocida, para luego caer en la superficie permanentemente, desapareciendo del aire y dando a plena expectación lo causante de todo lo ocurrido. Descendió hacia la superficie en un estado nulo, donde sus movimientos estuvieron acuerdo a su voluntad pero su cabeza pareció no darle pensamiento o razonamiento alguno... Salto del bisonte bruscamente. Un chirrido golpeo a sus odios, una alarma de auto defensa la obligo a situarse en plena posición de combate...Se dio caída una puerta apostada en medio de la maquina, golpeo la tierra con gran peso, inclusive a considerarse que fuera a romperla en mil trozos, tomándola en si como un rompecabezas que quisiese desarmar...

_...O quizá el destino y lo extraño sean las caras de una misma moneda. Eternamente buscando un vuelco rotundo y parecen agradarles siempre dar lo inesperado"..._

* * *

**By: The Blind Bandit**


End file.
